If You Want Love
by Shy Miku
Summary: Bakugo found himself falling in love with Izuku after they graduated from U.A High School. They both worked at the same Hero Agency, but things started to change when Ochako confessed to Izuku. He became angry and jealous at the two and asked to be transferred to a different Agency outside of the city. It's been years since he last returned home, until one night. What brought him b
1. Chapter 1

If anyone had told him four years ago, that he would fall in love with his childhood friend he would've blown that person ass to pieces.

Bakugo stood at the top of the tallest building in Musutafu, overlooking the city where he grew up with his childhood friend. It's been three years since he was transferred to work at a different Hero Agency.

It was too painful watching Izuku and Ochako fawn over each other, and it was unavoidable since they both worked at the same Hero Agency he was working and seeing them together made him angry and jealous. The only person who knew about his feelings and the reason for his transfer was shitty hair.

So yeah, he left without saying goodbye to anyone, not even to Izuku. Izuku was upset, of course, calling him up and asking a million questions, but he told him that the Agency he had transferred to, was better for Ground Zero career as a Pro Hero.

But here he stood, overlooking the same city that he tried so hard to forget. the first year of his transfer wasn't so bad, he buried himself in work and quickly became one of the most popular Pro Heros, due to his hard work, of course.

But his thoughts kept drifting back to Izuku daily over the years, wondering if he was doing OK and wanting to see him, so he took three weeks off from work to rest but decided to visit shitty hair. Yes, he'll use him as an excuse for coming back, that's his story, and he's sticking to it.

Feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it out from his pocket and read the message.

Message from Shitty hair

Yo Bakubro! am here, so where the hell are you man?

He pocketed his phone, activated his quirk and propelled himself through the air to meet Kirishima at their agreed location.

"Took you long enough," Kirishima said, grinning. "Wow, bro! since when do you have that much muscle? have you been working out?"

"Damn right I have," Bakugo said, with a smirk. "You don't look that bad either"

Kirishima was stunned, did Bakugo just gave him a compliment?

"Like damn bro! You really have changed, the old Bakugo I know would've told me to shut the fuck up," Kirishima said, giving him an odd look.

"We're no longer kids shitty hair, let's go already," Bakugo said, getting inside Kirishima's car.

Kirishima chuckled, "I take that back, somethings will never change," Kirishima said, entering his car and started the engine.

"Are you living with your girl? or do I need to get a hotel? cause I really don't feel like going home just yet" Bakugo asked, giving him a knowing look.

Kirishima blushed, "How the hell do you even know if I have a girl?," Kirishima asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Bakugo snorts.

"You think you're real slick don't yuh?" Bakugo asked. "If you ever call me again while you're getting a blowjob! Amma blow your ass up!"

Kirishima turned red, he coughed...

"Sorry bro, I didn't know she was gonna pin me down like that, while on the phone," Kirishima said, looking embarrassed. "And we don't live together so you can crash at my place."

"Hmm, so where's Pikachu?" Bakugo asked. "He's always with you"

"He texted me before I came to pick you up, said he's still working" Kirishima replied. "But I know for sure he'll be at my door first thing in the morning to see you."

"Cool, but who else did you tell I was coming back? Bakugo asked, his eyes narrowed at the redhead.

"Ermm, I just told Kaminari, who probably told our former classmates since he still keeps in touch with them," Kirishima replied nervously.

Bakugo sighed.

He wasn't ready to face Izuku especially if he's still together with pink cheeks. He started to wonder if he made the right decision in coming back.

"it's fine, no point in getting mad about it since am already here" Bakugo replied.

"Listen, Izuku hasn't been the same since you left," Kirishima said, looking serious. "I never brought it up cause you told me not to talk about him when I call, so I never mentioned it but something went down between him an Ochako a year ago."

Bakugo furrowed his brows in confusion, "What? what happened between them? Bakugo asked.

"I don't know the details since we're working at different Agencies, so I hardly see them" Kirishima replied. "Neither of them will say tho, but their relationship seems strained"

"Knowing Izuku, am sure he'll try to fix whatever is happening between them," Bakugo said, his eyes fixed on the road.

"I don't know about that, but you should really talk with him since you've been avoiding his calls for more than two years bro," Kirishima said.

"I know shitty hair," Bakugo said, in a low voice.

"I know it must be hard seeing the person you love, love someone else but am always here if you need to talk, you know that right?" Kirishima asked, his voice was laced in concern for his best friend.

"When did you get so sappy? shut up already!" Bakugo replied with a frown.

Kirishima chuckled.

He knew bakugo was embarrassed, but he would always have his back no matter what the situation was.

"whatever man!" Kirishima said.

"So, Mina that good huh?" Bakugo asked suddenly, with a smirk.

The car came to a screeching halt!, Bakugo snickered...yup he didn't need shitty hair to give a reply.

Kirishima coughed and tried to force his blush to subside, damn that Bakugo! How the fuck did he knew that it was Mina?

"W-where here" Kirishima manages to say.

Bakugo got out of the car, he whistled at the condo before him.

"Shit, this is one nice Condo! what the fuck are they paying you?" Bakugo asked.

Kirishima snorts, "Dude I had to save up a lot to be able to afford it" Kirishima replied. "But anyway let's get you settled in for the night."


	2. Friends

Bakugo stirred slightly and his red eyes cracked open. The sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, bathing his lightly tanned body that was barely covered by crisp white sheets. He stretched and yawned, he reached over to the nightstand for his phone to check the time.

11:07 AM

Fuck he overslept! If he was at home, he would've been up by 7:30. He worked more and slept less, he knew that wasn't good for his health but sleep never came easily, no matter how tired he was after beating the shit out of Villains all day.

"Maybe coming home wasn't such a bad idea after all" he mused. "Or maybe its because shitty hair Condo's so luxurious" he snorts.

He threw off the covers, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, raking his fingers through his ash blond hair, he paused for a second, he could smell bacon and eggs frying.

"Shitty hair was already awake and the little shit didn't wake me," he said.

He got up, pulled on his jeans and slipped on a white V- neck T-shirt over his head and went to the bathroom to freshen up before heading to the kitchen.

Kirishima was pouring himself a mug of freshly brewed coffee when he noticed Bakugo entered the kitchen.

"Morning, I see you're finally awake," Kirishima said looking at the clock. "I take it you slept like a log?"

"You could have woken me up, it's almost noon," Bakugo said, taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Dude, you looked like you needed the rest, plus, isn't that the reason why you took three weeks off from work?" Kirishima said with a raised eyebrow. "I made bacon and eggs for breakfast, I probably should pick up some grocery from the supermarket later or ask Ashido to do that for me."

"Oh, so she's playing the housewife role too? Bakugo snickered. "I'll take some of that hot coffee, so when are you gonna put a ring on it? You've liked Raccoon eyes since U.A right?"

Kirishima choked on the coffee he was sipping.

"*Cough...Like...*cough.. seriously man, you really need to learn to remember peoples name, you better not let her hear you calling her that," Kirishima warned. "But am not sure if she's ready for that and I don't wanna scare her off, so am still taking things slow."

Kirishima poured him a mug of coffee and handed it to him.

"Thanks, so how long have you guys been together? When did Mr. manly confess his dying love for Racc..." Kirishima eyes narrowed. "I mean...what's the chick's name again?" Bakugo asked, his face scrunched up in concentration before he smirked. "Oh yeah, that Mina chick"

Kirishima sighed, "Almost... two years I think?" Kirishima replied, shrugging.

"You think?" Bakugo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Bro only women keep track of that stuff" Kirishima said.

Bakugo took a sip of his coffee, "Keep thinking that and she's gonna dump your ass faster than you can activate your quirk." Bakugo said.

"What?! Ashida loves my hardening, she wouldn't do that" Kirishima gave him a smug look.

"You're an idiot"Bakugo hissed. "If you can't keep track of stuff like that, then how the fuck are you gonna remember anniversaries?"

Kirishima was about to reply with something stupid but was cut off by the doorbell...

"Yo Kirishima! Bakugo! open up! Kaminari shouted.

"Are you gonna get that? Pikachu's about to break your doorbell" Bakugo said.

"Yeah" Kirishima replied exiting the kitchen."Dude! would stop freaking ringing it already! I heard you the first time!

Kirishima swung the door open and was about to reprimand the blond for his impatience when a flash of yellow went past him.

"Bakugo! Get your ass out here" Where the hell is he?" Kaminari asked, looking over his shoulders at the redhead.

Kirishima sighed, "In the Kitchen and dude, take off your god damn shoes," Kirishima said frowning.

Kaminari wasted no time removing his shoes and heading straight to the kitchen.

"So, you finally decided to bring your bitch ass back home huh? Kaminari asked, he wore a cool expression on his face, his hands were buried deep in his pockets.

Bakugo was checking his message on his phone when he heard another voice suddenly speaking, he looked up from his phone and was taken aback by whom he was looking at.

He knew everyone had matured and looked different from the last time he saw them. But this guy was looking like a freaking model that was about to walk down the runway. He was taller, his hair was longer and was held up in a ponytail, his clothes were well fitted like they were personally made for him and what had him blinking like an idiot, the little shit was good-looking.

Bakugo was brought out of his musing, when he felt a sudden shock on his arm, "Ouch! What the fuck!" Bakugo said, flinching. "Did you just fucking shoot me with electricity?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Oi! guys calm down!" Kirishima said, entering the kitchen. "Kaminari are you trying to pick a fight this early?"

"He deserves more that!" Kaminari said, his eye narrowing at the blond. "You really do take your friends for stepping stones, don't yuh? You use to say it all the time back at U.A"

"What the hell are you getting at Pikachu? Bakugo asked. "Ouch! ok, now your asking for a beating!" Bakugo scowled, getting up from his chair.

"Lay off the electricity would you," Kirishima said, giving Kaminari a disapproving look. "Look Bakugo, he's just upset that you left without saying anything, you didn't even call to say how you're doing or to find out how any of us were doing, for that matter."

"Like he would give a fuck about us!" Kaminari snapped. "Some friend you are, we always had your back."

Bakugo was stunned, he had no idea that they felt this hurt about him leaving. He had never stopped to think about how they felt, he had always done things his way and never stopped to think about anyone else, but that was in the past.

Pikachu was right. He hadn't picked up the phone once to call either of them, and they were the closest friends he had. "When I left, I tried to leave everything behind... I didn't call because I was angry and I wanted to forget my heartbreak so I closed myself off and in the process, I ended up shutting you both out and for that am sorry."

Kaminari stood wide eye, his mouth was left gaping.

"Bro, that was so manly," Kirishima said, grinning. "We know it must have taken a lot to say that but I forgave you, but try that shit again and I'll break your bones."

"Dude, I-I think you picked up the wrong Bakugo," Kaminari said. "Either that or he's somehow broken, cause hell would freeze over before the real Bakugo uses that S word.

Kirishima snorts.

"Would you two shut the hell up!" Bakugo said, looking embarrassed.

"Aaaaw, my lil firecracker is blushing, but mommy accepts your apology" Kaminari baby talked, Bakugo eyes narrowed to slits at the blond.

Kirishima burst out laughing...

"Don't make me blow your ass up Pikachu!" Bakugo warned.

The room suddenly went silent at Kirishima's ring tone...

🎶 Mina, Do you love me? Are you riding? Say you'll never ever leave from beside me, Cause I want ya, And I need ya and I'm down for you always🎶

Kirishima face went scarlet-red with embarrassment. "Errmm..."Kirishima said. "I should answers that"

"Real manly shitty hair, reaaal manly" Bakugo said, trying to hold back his laughter.

Kaminari snickered, "Dude, pinky got you wrapped around her fingers huh?" Kaminari asked, giving him a knowing look.

"Whatever man!" Kirishima said, flipping the two off and answering the call.

Hey baby! what's up? did you get my message?...yeah I miss you too...Huh? who told him? I don't know if he's ready to see him but I'll let him know, yeah thanks for telling me...yeah...Could you pick up some groceries on your way later? ok thanks baby..see you later.

Bakugo rolled his eyes, "Yall this lovey-dovey on the phone all the time?" Bakugo asked.

"Don't worry Mina can't stay away for too long, so you'll be getting front row seats Bakugo," Kaminari said, wigglings his eyebrows.

"Your both just jealous," Kirishima said smirking. "Anyway, she said Midoriya is on his way here since someone couldn't keep their mouth shut about you coming back." Kirishima shoots Kaminari a look.

"Dude it just slipped out," Kaminari said nervously.

Bakugo sighed.


	3. Yearning Hearts

"We can't do much about it Bakugo, he's already on his way," Kirishima said scratching the back of his head nervously. "Plus, with that quirk of his, he'll be here in..."

"Come get your man Midoriya!," Kaminari sing-song. "Wait, Bakugo are you the top or bottom? But with that personality of yours, I can't picture you bottoming."

Kaminari was provoking the ash-haired blond and he was close to getting a black eye to that pretty face of his.

There was suddenly a look of total concentrations on Kaminari's face as if he was really trying to picture Midoriya banging Bakugo on a bed.

Bakugo eyes narrowed to slits, he gritted his teeth. "You're asking to be blown to pieces Pikachu." He said with a nasty snarl.

"Guys..." Kirishima was suddenly interrupted by the doorbell.

They froze.

Bakugo could feel his palms starting to sweat...

"Are you guys gonna get that? Or should I?" Kaminara asked with a smile that could rival Luffy from One Piece.

"I'll get the door, and you!" Kirishima pointed at the blond, giving him a looked that said, you better behave yourself or else.

Kirishima walked out of the kitchen shaking his head.

"Ok! I won't say or do anything," Kamainari said, looking like a kid that had been scolded by his mom.

Kaminari joked around a lot, but he did have is moments where he was observant and level headed. He walked up to Bakugo, who sat on the chair spacing out. Kaminari placed a hand on Bakugo's shoulder, which startled the ash-haired blond.

Bakugo furrowed his brows in confusion about how the electric idiot got so close without him realizing it. He raised his head to look at him, "What are you..." he began to say but was silenced by the soft look the blond was giving him.

"Listen, Bro, I know it's been years since you last saw him but he's still the same Deku you knew back then, he only looks different." He said chuckling as if recalling something.

Bakugo suddenly felt calm and a bit surprised at his words. He didn't Izuku had changed much, or that's what he kept telling himself. But in the back of his mind, there was a nagging voice telling him that something had changed. But what he feared the most, was that the person he had left behind had changed beyond recognition.

"It's ok to be a little nervous you know! And no, he doesn't hate you or anything like that. So just take a deep breath get your shit together! Cause Ground Zero, you got this in the bag." Kaminari said with a stupid grin.

Bakugo eyes went slightly wide. Was he a fucking mind reader?

"You know, I think you and shitty hair are watching too many dramas. But thanks, I needed that talk, Dad." Bakugo said laughing.

Kaminari joined him, the kitchen was filled with laughter.

Feeling now calm and relaxed, he looked over to the blond hero who was texting away on his phone, "Thanks for always having my back, I know I don't say or show it a lot but I appreciate you guys," He said, with a serious expression.

"Anytime son," Kaminari said turning to leave. "I'll leave you to it then. I'm about to wipe Kirishima's ass with that New Jump Force game he got."  
_

Kirishima bit the inside of his cheek nervously, he was worried about Bakugo seeing Midoriya. He wanted his best friend to be happy and the only thing that would make him happy was Midoriya.

He quickly opens the door and there stood Izuku Midoriya. He was no longer the timid kid they knew back at U.A High. But this person that stood in front of his door was brave, confident and, and...Fuck! did he list HOT?. Yeah, he forgot to mention that to Bakugo, he was certainly in for a Boner.

"Hey Midoriya, what's up?" Kirishima asked, trying real hard to keep his eyes on Izuku's face. Which he had a hard time doing.

"W-well, I heard from Kaminari that Kacchan was back and I wanted to say hi," Midoriya said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

But Kirishima was too busy scanning Izuku's body so he didn't even hear what he had said.

The boy standing before him body screamed manliness! and shit, he knew he was straight like the pants he was currently wearing but damn, who knew the green-haired boy would look this good?!

Midoriya triceps screamed sexiness, it was like he was flexing is arms on purpose, but then again it had to be his imagination. His eyes then zeroed in on the green hunk six-pack under the white V-necked T-shirt he wore. His eyes slid down to his black ripped jeans that looked like one of those freaking sexy leggings that Mina always wore. He hummed satisfaction, it looked sexily tight. Although he still wore red sneakers, they were now high tops.

There was just something about how Midoriya radiated sexiness. His eyes finally scroll back up to his cute freckled face and took in that Levi undercut hairstyle. fluffy dark green curly locks swayed with the cool morning air...

"Kirishima...Kirishima! are you ok?" Midoriya asked, his voice laced with concern.

Kirishima blinked, shit he was probably drooling. "Huh, yeah sorry Midoriya I kinda zoned out for a minute there," He said, looking embarrassed.

Kaminari was just in time to witness Kirishima spacing out or more like he was daydreaming, He snickered. "Dude, you better not let Mina see you acting like your whipped for another dude! cause she'll acid your ass into next week" Kaminari said, there was a sudden glint in his eyes.

Kirishima blushed...

"You're asking for a beating, keep talking shit!" He shoots the blond a look. "Sorry Midoriya, you can come inside. Bakugo's sitting in the kitchen, you already know your way around the house since you've been here before."

Kirishima stepped aside so he could let Midoriya inside his home.

"Thanks, Hey Kaminari,'" Midoriya said, stepping inside, he gave the blond a small smile.

"Midoriya, every time we meet it's like you attract more attention! you got hoes and red-haired guys checking you out. what's your secret dude?" Kaminari said, walking up to the green-haired hero, he swung his hand over Midoriya shoulders and pull him closer.

Kirishima rolled his eyes at the blond idiot. He knocked him upside the head which had the blond grunting and hold is head. "What the fuck Kirishima! did you use your quirk?" Kaminari asked, with wet eyes.

"If you need anything Midoriya will be in the living room," Kirishima said, dragging the crying blond along with him.

"Save me Green Tea!" Kaminari wailed dramatically.

Izuki laughed at the blond, shaking his head, he released a sighed.

He bit his lip nervously, he looked calm and relaxed on the outside but he was a nervous wreck on the inside. While waiting outside the door, he had to stop himself from fidgeting on the spot.

He sighed again..."Maybe I should've waited for him to get settled... but I couldn't wait any longer to see him once I heard he was back" He mumbles to him. "He probably doesn't even want to see me..."

"What are you doing just standing there mumbling? I've been waiting for you to come to me Deku," Bakugo said, there were so many emotions swirling in his eyes.

Midoriya spun around so fast from hearing that nickname! only one person could call him by that name that made his skin tingle.

"K-kacchan" Midoriya voice broken and then came his tears,


End file.
